


Please...

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen, Mild Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: “Stop, please,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin had endured everything they'd thrown at him for so long- the cuts, whips, bruises, stabs, but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. His limbs were shaking and his eyes had gone hazy and unfocused. Anakin hadn’t been able to look Obi-Wan in the eye for hours, but recently he hadn’t even been staring at his general vicinity, just into the middle distance. It was most likely a combination of the head injuries and blood loss and the Seperatists still would not let up.Obi-Wan didn’t know if their torturer hadn’t heard or was making Obi-Wan beg for the privilege to turn over classified information. The man twirled a knife between his fingers and lightly traced the skin of Anakin’s arm with it. Anakin didn’t let out a sound as the tip slowly parted his flesh and bright red drops of blood spilled out to cover dried old trails. He was far too used to this type of pain now.“Please! No more,” he begged without shame. Obi-Wan would say anything, so anything to stop the man before him from hurting Anakin more. “I’ll do it.”-Day 6: "Get it Out" |No More|"Stop, Please"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this is more gore-y than some of my other one-shots, or at least more descriptive.  
> That being said if you'd like to skip a majority of it, you can stop reading at "So Obi-Wan watched, and he listened. The view of a fist against Anakin’s torso, clothes tearing under the weapons, rivulets of blood and sweat dripping down Anakin’s face to the floor." and start again at ""Stop, please, Obi-Wan said quietly." Everything between is a description of Anakin's injuries.

The sound of flesh against flesh. Fabric tearing. Blood dripping into a puddle on the ground. 

Every gasp, every muffled moan, every silent plea for help, Obi-Wan heard it all. 

And he did nothing. 

There was nothing he could do. Strapped down as he was with no way to move and cut off from the Force- _and now the universe was so quiet why is it silent there should be whispers in the back of his mind and colors on his tongue not this darkness not darkness everywhere-_ he could only watch Anakin be hurt before him. 

The Seperatists who had finally captured them wanted the information the 501st and 212th had been sent to retrieve. It was an infiltration mission, meant to be quick and easy while the clones distracted, and it was. The chip they’d taken had been easy enough to hide while making their way back to camp and Obi-Wan was thankful he’d had the foresight to encrypt it as well. It was the only reason both of them were being kept alive right now. 

Only one of them was needed to find the encryption code, but the Separatists would have to correctly guess which one. If they guessed incorrectly they’d be unable to crack the code, but even if they did correctly guess that Obi-Wan had the key there was no guarantee that he would cooperate with Anakin dead. 

So they’d begun this nightmare. Hurt one, torture them, draw it out and make it as painful as possible. Either they would break and give the encryption or the other would from watching. 

Obi-Wan flinched back at the buzzing sound across from him and the rough scream that came afterward. He choked back bile as the scent of burned flesh wafted over to him once more. He wanted to close his eyes and look away, pretend he was anywhere else, but Obi-Wan had a duty to Anakin to see him through this, at least. 

So Obi-Wan watched, and he listened. The view of a fist against Anakin’s torso, clothes tearing under the weapons, rivulets of blood and sweat dripping down Anakin’s face to the floor. 

He looked like hell. His prosthetic had been half ripped apart, just hanging on by the wires which fed into his nerves. It was swaying over the side of Anakin’s chair, causing him all the more pain for it. Every time their torturer would walk by it, displacing even the smallest amount of air, his arm would spasm and tears would find its way to Anakin’s eyes. 

Cuts and burns littered every inch of available skin on his chest and legs, half of them oozing worryingly. He was heaving, trying in vain to get enough oxygen. Obi-Wan didn’t know which injury had caused the breathing issues, too many of them could have, but it meant nothing good. His hair hung in a mess with half of it matted to his head with blood. His right eye was swollen shut and the scar over the top had been traced over with a blowtorch, causing it to blister over again. There was most likely damage to the eye itself too, but Obi-Wan would be surprised if there was a part of Anakin’s body that _didn’t_ need help. He was weak and pale and trembling and he looked oh so young, more like the little boy Obi-Wan remembered following him in the halls than the Knight and General he was now-

“Stop, please,” Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin had endured everything they'd thrown at him for so long- the cuts, whips, bruises, stabs, but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. His limbs were shaking and his eyes had gone hazy and unfocused. Anakin hadn’t been able to look Obi-Wan in the eye for hours, but recently he hadn’t even been staring at his general vicinity, just into the middle distance. It was most likely a combination of the head injuries and blood loss and the Seperatists still would not let up. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know if their torturer hadn’t heard or was making Obi-Wan beg for the privilege to turn over classified information. The man twirled a knife between his fingers and lightly traced the skin of Anakin’s arm with it. Anakin didn’t let out a sound as the tip slowly parted his flesh and bright red drops of blood spilled out to cover dried old trails. He was far too used to this type of pain now. 

“Please! No more,” he begged without shame. Obi-Wan would say anything, so anything to stop the man before him from hurting Anakin more. “I’ll do it.”

“Obi-” Anakin coughed. His voice was rough from screaming until he couldn’t anymore yet he still forced every painful word past his lips. “No!”

Their torturer pulled the knife out of Anakin’s arm and tilted his head to the side. “Have I finally broken the great Obi-Wan Kenobi? Are you going to give up the code now?” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t say no. He knew he should. The Jedi, the Republic were depending on these codes and their safety, but Anakin depended on him. 

“Yes,” he whispered, and finally bowed his head. He could almost feel Anakin shaking his head and telling him no, don’t give them over, while also being relieved that he wouldn’t be put through this pain anymore. Vaguely Obi-Wan wondered if the reason it felt so real was because he knew Anakin so well or if the Force suppression ever fully worked in his apprentice. 

The man was a mixture of delighted and disappointed. He tossed the knife off to the side of the cell and didn’t bother to watch it clatter. “I’ll be back with the boss soon, I suppose,” he sighed. Silence fell in the little room as neither one was willing to speak first. 

“Obi-Wan-” He didn’t look up when Anakin called his name. He’d watched Anakin gain injury on top of injury, being given just barely enough healing in order to be kept alive for more torture. He couldn’t look at Anakin and know that all that pain was meaningless because he’d given in. “You shouldn’t have done that. I could have taken more!”

They both ignored the obvious lie. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to blot out images of Anakin bleeding, Anakin electrocuted, Anakin screaming and screaming and screaming without stopping- “And what, Anakin? Let you die?” 

“....We would have found a way out.”

Obi-Wan scoffed and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. “They have our lightsabers, our comms and everything else. We are tied to chairs and you won’t be able to fight, much less stand. I can’t escape- Anakin, we cannot escape by ourselves.” 

“Then we wait for Ahsoka and the others! I don’t know!” 

“We cannot rely on them!” Obi-Wan snapped, and immediately pulled back. He saw Anakin flinch as well. Obi-Wan couldn’t bear to look towards Anakin again, even knowing that the other Jedi wouldn’t be able to see if he did or not. 

Minutes later Anakin spoke. “Obi-Wan? ...what do you think happens next?” 

Obi-Wan was silent. He didn’t know. Truth was, the Seperatists were about to get what they wanted from The Team, and anything could happen to them afterwards. 

“I don’t know,” he finally had to admit. It was like a rock in his throat. “I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This plays out remarkably similar to something else I've written because I love this trope of hurting one to get at the other  
> It's an open ending because I like to imagine they were rescued but I don't wanna write that right now lol
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
